The present invention relates to a method manufacturing sintered nuclear fuel bodies by pressing of a powder of UO.sub.2 containing 1-20 percent by weight Gd.sub.2 O.sub.3, and possibly containing up to 20 percent by weight U.sub.3 O.sub.8, into a pressed body and sintering the pressed body.